Beauty of the Beast
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: Ciel descubrirá por las malas que no hay peor cárcel que un corazón cerrado.
1. Donde las dan, las toman

**Esta pequeña historia que aquí os presento es otra "adaptación" de uno de mis cuentos favoritos. Como siempre, Ciel y Sebastian tendrán el honor de interpretar a los personajes principales. Por cierto, la historia transcurre en una época actual.**

 **Advertencias: *redoble de tambores* ¡Ninguna!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Donde las dan, las toman**

Érase una vez en una abarrotada ciudad de Inglaterra conocida como Londres, un chico de ojos tristes y apagados. Ciel era su nombre y Phantomhive su apellido; un apellido lleno de elegancia y obligaciones, y entre esas obligaciones destacaba una en especial: su matrimonio concertado con Elizabeth Midford, una damita hermosa, dulce y para nada su tipo.

Ciel exhaló un suspiro cargado de resignación. Como cada mes, su prometida vendría a hacerle una visita. Durante un fin de semana entero, el muchacho se vería obligado a fingir delante de sus familiares que estaba encantado con la decisión que sus padres le habían impuesto desde su nacimiento.

Por supuesto, Elizabeth no tenía la culpa de su desgracia. Al igual que él, ella era una víctima. Solo que era mucho más sencillo y mitigante hacer sufrir a la pobre chica con su fría condescendencia por anclarle a un futuro que él nunca deseó. Además, ¿a qué clase de padres retrógrados e ignorantes se les ocurría celebrar un matrimonio concertado a estas alturas? Ah, sí… a los suyos.

Desde muy pequeño, Ciel había sido un niño tranquilo y pacífico, uno de esos milagros capaces de contentarse con un buen cuento y quizás una caja de pinturas. Nunca llorando por tonterías, siempre obediente y dispuesto a acatar cualquier petición de sus padres. Así era como debía comportarse un Phantomhive; con respeto y madurez.

Ahora Ciel acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años, lo que significaba que solo le quedan dos años más de libertad. En cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, su boda con Elizabeth sería inminente, meticulosamente calculada para unir las fortunas de ambas familias.

Podríamos echarle la culpa a la edad y a las hormonas, pero lo cierto era que la rebeldía de Ciel había ido en aumento con el paso de los años. Incluso sus padres habían comenzado a preocuparse, temerosos de que la conducta de su pequeño se convirtiese en un problema para sus jactanciosos planes. Puesto que sus padres eran los dueños de la compañía de juguetes más famosa del mundo, Funtom Corporation, esta era una oportunidad de oro que no podían dejar escapar.

"La felicidad de uno mismo es secundaria", le explicaba su padre. "Los sacrificios siempre están presentes en familias como las nuestras", le repetía incansablemente. Por otra parte, su madre intentaba un enfoque diferente: "Elizabeth es una niña muy dulce, seguro que será una esposa preciosa y atenta", y entonces Ciel no podía resistir el impulso de contestar a su progenitora con toda la crueldad e ironía que solo un adolescente en plena pubertad podía concebir. Fuese con quién fuese la discusión, el resultado final no variaba, porque de una forma u otra Ciel siempre acaba castigado.

Hoy la tensión se palpaba en el aire. Esa mañana su padre le había advertido de las consecuencias que acarrearían el ser desagradable con Elizabeth. Por lo tanto y a regañadientes, Ciel había accedido a portarse bien con la joven.

—¿Estás listo, cariño? —le preguntó la voz de su madre, Rachel, amortiguada por la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí —mintió Ciel. Durante la media hora que había permanecido de morros sentado sobre su cama recién hecha, lo único que el chico había conseguido era ponerse un calcetín.

—Estupendo, Elizabeth llegará en veinte minutos, y tu padre te quiere abajo en la entrada listo para recibirla en quince.

Ciel gruñó algo ininteligible que su madre debió de interpretar como un "sí", porque al minuto siguiente los pasos de la mujer resonaban alejándose por el pasillo. Sin más dilación, Ciel se bajó de la cama y procedió a vestirse con uno de sus mejores trajes.

Quince minutos más tarde, Ciel era sometido a un minucioso escrutinio bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, Vincent, que buscaban alguna imperfección dispuesta a arruinar la imagen de su fututo heredero, pero al no encontrar ninguna, el hombre pareció relajarse.

—Ciel, aunque no me creas, estás haciendo lo correcto —le dijo, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

Ciel no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque justo en ese momento el timbre retumbó por todo el recibidor y las puertas de la mansión de abrieron para revelar a Elizabeth acompañada de Paula, su fiel criada.

Elizabeth iba vestida con un elegante vestido rosa que realzaba su figura esbelta. A diferencia de cuando era más pequeña, ahora la joven optaba por llevar su larga cabellera suelta, cayendo por su espalda como si de una cascada dorada se tratase.

—¡Ciel! —exclamó ella con verdadero entusiasmo, corriendo hacía el aludido para darle un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo…! Pero no te preocupes, sigues tan adorable como siempre —le aseguró la chica, como si "adorable" fuese el adjetivo que todo hombre deseaba escuchar.

—Sí, yo… también me alegro de verte —musitó Ciel, correspondiendo al abrazo con mucha menos emoción.

—No hacen una pareja preciosa… —fantaseó Rachel, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

—Más que preciosa, yo diría que perfecta —coincidió Vincent, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer— Elizabeth, ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué tal te ha ido el viaje mientras cenamos? Después de todo, ya es un poco tarde y seguro que estás hambrienta.

—Oh, sí —admitió Elizabeth—. Cenar suena ideal ahora mismo.

Dicho eso, los cuatro se dirigieron al gran comedor. Mientras tanto, los sirvientes de la mansión y Paula se encargaron de llevar el equipaje de Elizabeth a su habitación, lejos de la de Ciel por petición de este.

Por suerte para Ciel, la mesa del comedor era tan enorme que el espacio que le separaba de Elizabeth era abismal. De momento la chica se encontraba distraída discutiendo ciertas formalidades con sus padres; o sea, manteniendo una conversación soporífera en opinión de Ciel.

—¿Y cómo está Frances? —Escuchó Ciel que preguntaba su madre.

—Está muy bien. De hecho el otro día me acompañó a mirar algunos vestidos de novia. Sé que es un poco pronto todavía, pero quiero que cuando llegue el momento todo sea perfecto —confesó Elizabeth, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

Para cualquier otra persona, aquellas palabras habrían resultado enternecedoras, pero no para Ciel, que se sintió como si un cepo para osos acabase de pillarle una pierna.

Sin contar la incómoda conversación que prosiguió a la confesión de Elizabeth, la cena pasó tolerablemente rápido. No obstante, antes de que Ciel pudiese excusarse y retirarse a la seguridad de su habitación, Elizabeth le detuvo.

—Aún es temprano, ¿por qué no me acompañas a dar un paseo para que podamos hablar?

Ciel quería negarse con educación, pero Elizabeth era bastante persuasiva.

—Tan solo serán unos minutos, es que durante la cena has estado muy callado y hace mucho que no charlamos.

Sintiendo la presión de sus dos padres contemplando todos y cada unos de sus movimientos, Ciel forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Tienes razón, salgamos al jardín si quieres. Las rosas blancas que tanto te gustan ya han florecido.

Cogidos de la mano, prometido y prometida salieron de la mansión. A estas alturas del día la luna casi era visible en el firmamento, así que era cuestión de tiempo que la noche llegase para sustituir el atardecer. Los jardines de la mansión eran inmensos, y si andabas despistado corrías el riesgo de perderte. Cuando Ciel y Elizabeth eran pequeños, se habían dedicado a explorar juntos cada recoveco del inmenso patio.

—¿Sabes qué, Ciel? Estar aquí contigo en la mansión me hace muy feliz —dijo Elizabeth de pronto, rompiendo el silencio en el que ambos se habían sumergido.

—A mí también me hace feliz que estés aquí —respondió Ciel como un autómata. Sin embargo, sus palabras, aunque reconfortantes a simple vista, llevaban incrustadas la misma frialdad de siempre. Elizabeth lo notó.

—Y dime, tengo curiosidad. Sé que ya lo hemos discutido en otras ocasiones, pero… ¿qué opinas tú de nuestra boda? —presionó la chica, intentando entablar una conversación por todos los medios.

Ciel se tensó de manera imperceptible. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa.

—Supongo que debe parecerme bien, es lo que nuestros padres quieren. ¿Qué más queda por decir?

—¡Pues mucho! —insistió Elizabeth, sonriendo—. Sé que ante los ojos de los demás, nuestra unión puede parecer una injusticia, pero yo quiero transformar esa injustica en algo hermoso y hacer de nuestra boda un momento inolvidable, yo quiero… quiero hacerte feliz, Ciel.

Ciel agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

—Será una ceremonia preciosa, en la playa o quizás aquí en la mansión. Acudirán cientos de invitados y nuestros trajes estarán hechos a medida, todo estará recubierto por flores, las mesas serán circulares, aunque por el momento no me convence ningún centro… Oh, ¿y qué color crees que será el más adecuado para las servilletas, crema o hueso? Bah, eso da igual ahora, todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para meditarlo a fondo. Lo importante es que después estaremos juntos para siempre y nuestro amor…

—¿Amor? —escupió Ciel, como si el mero hecho de pronunciar aquella palabra le quemase la lengua—. No digas estupideces, Elizabeth. El amor no existe —masculló él, ya sin poder contenerse.

—¡¿Ciel, como puedes decir algo tan horrible?! —exclamó Elizabeth horrorizada—. En primer lugar, el amor es tan real como tú y yo, y en segundo lugar, sabes que prefiero que me llamen Lizzy.

—Mira, _Lizzy_ , vamos a dejar las cosas claras —comenzó a decir Ciel, sintiendo como una inexplicable cólera bullía en su interior—. Puedo entender que necesites creer en patrañas como que el amor existe o que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno en su interior, pero te equivocas, porque el amor no es más que un conjunto de reacciones químicas que solo sirven para enajenar nuestro cerebro. Y aunque el amor _existiese_ , que lo dudo, nuestro matrimonio no estaría basado en él. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Ciel, me estás asustando... Vamos a olvidar esta conversación, por favor —suplicó Elizabeth—. Te prometo que si tanto te molesta, no volveré a sacar el tema.

—Oh, pero eso sería _muy_ descortés por mí parte, aunque si tantas ganas tienes zanjar el tema, seré conciso: nuestro matrimonio nunca estará basado en el amor, porque el amor es cosa de dos y te puedo asegurar que yo a ti no te quiero.

Elizabeth se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos de inundaron de lágrimas.

—Eso es mentira, Ciel… n-no lo estás diciendo en serio —protestó ella, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Pero sabes que sí. Puede que mis padres me obliguen a casarme y a ser amable contigo, pero jamás podrán obligarme a quererte.

Para su sorpresa, Elizabeth no gritó, no le insultó y tampoco empezó a llorar a moco tendido. Simplemente asintió despacio, se dio la vuelta y con piernas temblorosas echó a correr de vuelta a la mansión.

Ciel pensaba que después de despotricar y soltar todo lo que llevaba reprimido dentro, se sentiría mejor, pero no era así en absoluto. Una sensación pesada y dolorosa se instaló en su pecho, y el joven la reconoció como culpabilidad. Había sido cruel con Elizabeth sin motivo y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

En realidad, Ciel no había mentido, pues nunca sería capaz de querer a Elizabeth, al menos no como la chica le quería a él. Pero Elizabeth no tenía la culpa de eso. Ella solo estaba intentando sobrellevar la situación a su manera, siendo positiva. Ciel en cambio era una persona egoísta, y aunque seguía manteniendo su postura y su forma de pensar, era cierto que quizás había sido demasiado duro con Elizabeth. Mañana por la mañana se disculparía con ella, preferiblemente antes de que sus padres se enterasen de su regañina.

Con eso en mente, Ciel decidió irse a la cama. De repente se sentía muy cansado, y un sueño reparador le haría mucho bien y le despejaría la mente.

 **OoOoO**

Eran las tres en punto de la madrugada cuando algo chocó contra la estantería de su habitación y tiró un libro. Ciel se despertó sobresaltado e inmediatamente buscó a tientas el interruptor de su lamparita de noche, consiguiendo encenderla al cuarto intento.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gritó él, asustado.

—Shh, baja ese tono, que nos van a oír. —le susurró una voz aguda y cantarina al oído.

Ciel pegó un respingo como si tuviese un muelle pegado al trasero y rápidamente se arrastró fuera de la cama, cayendo de bruces contra suelo.

—Agh, mierda… —masculló, frotándose la frente dolorida— Seas quién seas, si has entrado aquí para robar, no te preocupes por mí. Gracias a ti ahora tengo una conmoción cerebral y no podré hacer nada para detenerte.

—No seas exagerado, el golpe ni siquiera ha sido para tanto. —Ahora que Ciel se fijaba, la voz tenía toda la pinta de pertenecer a una niña pequeña.

Sintiendo la curiosidad —y también el miedo— crecer dentro de él, Ciel se levantó del suelo lentamente para poder contemplar al intruso que había interrumpido su sueño.

En efecto, había una niña pequeña sobre su cama. El único problema era que dicha niña estaba literalmente _sobre_ su cama, pues su cuerpo flotaba a un metro del colchón sin nada más que aire para sostener su peso.

—Hola, Ciel Phantomhive —saludó ella, y la pequeña avanzó por le aire hasta detenerse justo en frente de Ciel—. Mi nombre es Sieglinde Sullivan y soy un hada madrina.

Si Ciel tuviese algún tipo de líquido en la boca, con toda seguridad lo habría escupido.

—¡¿Hada madrina?! ¡¿Cómo que hada madrina?! —preguntó exaltado, pero segundos después sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Creía que solo las chicas tenían hadas madrinas…

Sieglinde dejó escapar una risita burlona y sus ojos verdes brillaron con malicia.

—Para alguien que no cree en el amor, te has creído bastante rápido que soy un hada madrina. Aunque en una cosa tienes razón, y es que solo las chicas puras de corazón tienen hadas. ¿Qué podemos deducir de ahí?

—Que obviamente tú no eres mi hada —refunfuñó Ciel, frunciendo el ceño.

—Exacto, pero no me malinterpretes, aunque en mi opinión eres más femenino que todas las mujeres de esta casa juntas, tu corazón es más oscuro que un agujero negro. Por eso no puedo ser tu hada madrina.

—¿O sea que te has colado en mi casa solo para cuestionar mi género y para recordarme lo mala persona que soy? —inquirió Ciel, incrédulo—. Espera, ¿estás segura de que no eres producto de mi imaginación? Después de todo, tienes un sentido del humor lo suficientemente retorcido como para serlo…

—No, por supuesto que no. Si hubiese salido de esa cabecita tuya, te aseguro que no tendría un aspecto tan adorable… En realidad he venido aquí para darte una lección. Verás, Ciel, yo soy el hada madrina de Elizabeth.

Ciel se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos con aire despectivo.

—En ese caso, creo que te has equivocado de habitación. Tanta magia y ni siquiera eres capaz de orientarte en una mansión de cinco mil metros cuadrados…

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un poco impertinente? —siseó Sieglinde con hastío, chasqueando los dedos.

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron presa del pánico cuando su boca desapareció de su rostro. Su primer impulso fue ponerse a gritar horrorizado, pero claro, uno no podía gritar si no tenía boca...

—Ahh, sí… mucho mejor ahora —suspiró aliviada el hada madrina—. ¿Por dónde iba? Oh, ya me acuerdo. Esta tarde has sido muy malo con Elizabeth, y aunque mi ahijada todavía no está al corriente mi existencia, he decidido prestarle mi ayuda para hacerte recapacitar.

Al ver que Ciel no paraba de hacerle gestos con las manos y de lanzarle miradas asesinas, Sieglinde puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a chasquear los dedos.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que ella sea tan estúpida como para creer ciegamente en el amor? —contraatacó Ciel una vez que su boca se encontró de vuelta en su cara.

—Te recuerdo que estás hablando con su hada madrina, así que no la llames estúpida. ¿Y qué sabrás tú del amor? —cuestionó Sieglinde, dirigiéndole a Ciel una mirada retadora.

Ciel carraspeó, inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y:

—El amor no existe, no es más que un conjunto de reacciones químicas que solo sirven para…

—Para enajenar nuestro cerebro —le cortó Sieglinde—, ya me sé la historia… El caso es que te equivocas. El amor es una fuerza muy poderosa e impredecible, capaz de originar guerras y también de pararlas.

Ciel chirrió los dientes, frustrado. Era como si todo el universo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para sacarle de quicio.

—¿De verdad crees que a mí me importa todo eso? —preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

Sieglinde, contra todo pronóstico, se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto.

—Supongo que no… Aunque tampoco podía esperar mucho más de un mocoso como tú. Te aseguro que con esa actitud, incluso si el amor verdadero existiese, serías incapaz de encontrarlo.

—Oh, ¿y eso por qué? —cuestionó Ciel ofendido.

—Porqué no eres más que un niñato egoísta y malcriado, incapaz de sentir empatía por los sentimientos de los demás.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Ciel. Sin embargo, su voz no sonaba tan convencida como sus palabras.

—Pero sabes que sí —replicó Sieglinde con burla—. Sin tu cara bonita, serías incapaz de encontrar a una persona que te quiera por cómo eres y no por lo que tienes.

—¿Quieres apostar? —masculló Ciel, entornando los parpados amenazadoramente.

—Sabes que sí —aceptó Sieglinde—, pero como ya he mencionado antes, primero tendremos que hacer algo con ese aspecto tuyo tan angelical. Quizás deberíamos intercambiar tu belleza exterior por la interior, de esa forma todos podrían ver el monstruito que eres en realidad…

—¿C-cómo dices? —balbuceó Ciel—. Espera un segundo, ¡yo no he accedido a cambiar mi aspecto físico!

—Demasiado tarde —canturreó Sieglinde, alzando el dedo índice y apuntándolo contra Ciel como si se tratase de una pistola—. No voy a ponerte las cosas tan fáciles. Si consigues que alguien te de un beso de amor verdadero, recuperarás tu aspecto de siempre y me tragaré mis palabras.

Ciel quiso gritar, correr o esconderse, pero no tuvo tiempo. El hechizo de Sieglinde le alcanzó de pleno en el pecho. Sin embargo, algo salió mal y una explosión sacudió la habitación de arriba a abajo. Cuando el humo de colorines se disipó, Sieglinde tosió y se apartó de la pared donde su cuerpo se había estrellado por la inercia de la explosión.

—Maldición —masculló mientras se frotaba la cabeza—, ¿qué he hecho mal esta vez?

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar que ella no era la única víctima del desastre.

—¡Ciel! —exclamó Sieglinde, y frenética, el hada madrina comenzó a buscar al adolescente por toda la habitación, revolviendo entre pilas de escombros, ropa y libros.

No obstante, Ciel no aparecía por ninguna parte y el tiempo era limitado, En cuanto los padres del chico se acercasen para inspeccionar el extraño estruendo proveniente de la habitación de su hijo, Sieglinde tendría que desvanecerse.

El hada madrina estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando un movimiento proveniente de debajo de una camiseta, ahora harapienta, llamó su atención. Temerosa, Sieglinde levantó la prenda de ropa y un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Sieglinde dejó caer la camiseta, forzó una sonrisa y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Ups, parece que me he equivocado un _poquito_ de hechizo… —Fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

* * *

 **¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ciel? ¿Se habrá convertido en un mocoso carbonizado? ¿Y cómo encajará Sebastian en todo esto? ¿Me arrepentiré de haber empezado otro fic cuando no he terminado el que tengo entre manos? Son muchos interrogantes, y si os gusta la idea de esta nueva historia, pronto los resolveremos todos.**

 **Sé que prometí que actualizaría Serendipia, pero es que he estado malita durante estos días, y si a eso le añadimos estudios, familia y demás, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Además, no sé porqué pero mi cerebro se empeñó en escribir esto... Aunque prometo que intentaré actualizar por todos los medios antes de que empiecen las clases. De momento podéis considerar este fic como un regalo de Reyes adelantado y el próximo capítulo de Serendipia un regalo atrasado.**

 **Así que por favor, dejarme reviews con vuestras opiniones y a cambio yo escribiré hasta que se me borren las huellas dactilares.**


	2. Gato por liebre y niño por gato

**Discalimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Yana Toboso**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Gato por liebre y niño por gato**

Por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de noche, Ciel se tambaleó incapaz de sostener su peso y se estampó contra la pared del callejón a donde había ido a parar.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Su cuerpo tiritaba sin control, y ahora que la adrenalina había desaparecido de su sistema, la ansiedad estaba sustituyendo a la razón. Mierda… ¿Cómo iba a salir de este lío?

Resignado, Ciel se acercó hasta un charco cercano y contempló su nueva forma en el agua mugrosa. El reflejo de un gatito pequeño y grisáceo le devolvió la mirada y algo dentro de él se retorció. Si Ciel todavía tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo, su cara ase habría contorsionado en una mueca de asco, pero por desgracia para él, los felinos y las expresiones faciales no congeniaban bien…

De todos los seres que poblaban la Tierra, Sieglinde le había transformado en un maldito y repulsivo _gato_ ; el único animal que, por lo menos cuando aún era humano, le daba alergia. No obstante, los efectos de dicha alergia parecían haber remitido, y Ciel estaba agradecido por ello. Después de todo, ser alérgico a ti mismo no sonaba divertido.

Su primer impulso tras descubrir los efectos del hechizo fallido había sido el de escapar, y saltando por la ventana destrozada de su habitación antes de que esa hada chiflada pudiese hacerle más daño, Ciel había desaparecido en la inmensidad de la noche. Ahora en cambio, el minino se arrepentía de sus acciones. No solo estaba perdido en la ciudad y atrapado en un cuerpo débil y extraño, sino que además su cerebro estaba al borde de un colapso mental, y si las cosas seguían así, pronto descubriría si los gatos eran capaces de pillar una pulmonía…

Sin embargo, el colmo de los colmos se lo llevaba su incapacidad para moverse. Coordinar sus estúpidas patas era una tarea imposible. Ciel ni siquiera podía dar diez pasos sin perder el equilibrio o tropezarse con su propia cola. Simplemente humillante. Cuando se escapó de la mansión, había estado tan aterrorizado que su cuerpo se había movido por sí solo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

De repente, las orejitas de Ciel se crisparon y todos sus músculos entraron en tensión. Había alguien contemplándole desde la boca del callejón.

Ese alguien en cuestión era un hombre que sostenía un paraguas negro en una de sus manos e iba vestido con una gabardina del mismo color. Cuando unos ojos rojizos se clavaron en los suyos, un bufido automático escapó de la garganta de Ciel, y de no haber estado empapado, su pelaje se habría erizado.

Lejos de parecer intimido por la hostilidad con la que estaba siendo recibido, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa divertida y empezó a caminar hacia él, despacio pero con pasos firmes.

Ciel entró en pánico, cosa que no combinaba demasiado bien con su situación actual. Quizás por eso cuando quiso salir corriendo, sus patas volvieron a enredarse y el gatito cayó al suelo cuan largo era.

Entonces, Ciel sintió como unas manos enormes y enguantadas se envolvían alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y le atrapaban en un agarre firme pero cuidadoso. Un sinfín de maullidos brotó de su boca a modo de protesta cuando el hombre se abrió la gabardina y le introdujo en su interior, resguardándole del frío.

Como era de esperarse, Ciel empezó a retorcerse y a clavar sus garritas —cuya existencia le era desconocida hasta hace unos segundos— en el jersey del individuo, deseando que estas midiesen unos cuantos centímetros más para poder traspasar la prenda y causar algún daño real, pero todos sus intentos por defenderse resultaron inútiles y al final no le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

—Veo que por fin te has calmado un poco —comentó el hombre, y a pesar del pavor que le inspiraba, Ciel debía reconocer que tenía una voz agradable; grave aunque muy armónica—. Siento haberte tratado con rudeza, pero te negabas a cooperar y no puedo dejar a una criatura tan maravillosa como tú aquí abandonada bajo la lluvia. Oh, y ya que estamos, mi nombre es Sebastian.

" _Sebastian el loco que habla con sucios gatos callejeros"_ , pensó Ciel con amargura. Menuda suerte la suya… ¿Qué clase de trastornado se dedicaba a recoger animales en mitad de la calle para charlar con ellos? Aunque técnicamente, él no era un animal de verdad…

En su estado de absoluta indefensión, Ciel no podía hacer mucho a parte esperar para ver cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del tal Sebastian. De modo que mientras el hombre caminaba rumbo a un destino desconocido, Ciel trataba de mantener la mente ocupada para no pensar en las torturas a las que podría ser sometido si su "salvador" resultaba ser en realidad un psicópata ávido de sangre de gatito.

Por el momento las cosas marchaban bien. Sebastian se había detenido frente al portal de un edifico bastante alto y de aspecto agradable, había entrado en él y juntos habían subido en ascensor hasta la sexta planta. Una vez allí, Sebastian había abierto la puerta de su piso y había permitido que Ciel saliese con cierta torpeza de la gabardina; aunque el gatito jamás lo admitiría, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del hombre le había dejado amodorrado y con la guardia bajada.

En cuanto las patitas de Ciel tocaron el suelo frío del recibidor, el minino se apresuró a esconderse en el lugar más fortificado de la casa desde su punto de vista: bajo el sofá del salón. Aunque ahora podía moverse con más soltura que antes, tardó bastante tiempo en conseguir llegar hasta el mueble.

Al principio Sebastian no hizo nada por detenerle, prefiriendo en su lugar observar con una expresión preocupada en el rostro como Ciel se bamboleaba. Seguramente el hombre nunca antes había contemplado a un felino tan patoso como él…

—Me parece que eres un poco tímido y supongo que estás… cansado. En circunstancias normales dejaría que te adaptases a la casa a tu ritmo, pero me temo que lo primero es lo primero: necesitas un baño. —anunció Sebastian, todavía algo desconcertado por el comportamiento inusual de su diminuto invitado.

A Ciel le encantaban los baños; es más, su momento favorito del día era por la noche cuando los criados le preparaban una apetecible bañera repleta de agua caliente y sales exóticas. No obstante, al escuchar la palabra "baño", un temor incontrolable se apoderó de él.

En cuanto la cara de Sebastian asomó por debajo del sofá, Ciel retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared y se agazapó allí, expectante. Cuando una mano se introdujo debajo el mueble en su búsqueda, Ciel no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella.

La batalla entre mano y gato fue larga y encarnizada, pero al final Sebastian consiguió agarrar a Ciel y arrastrarle fuera de su "guarida".

—Eres una pequeña fierecilla con muy mal genio —se rió, ante lo cual, Ciel solo pudo parpadear incrédulo. ¿Es qué este lunático no se daba cuenta de que su mano estaba sangrando y llena de arañazos?

Tal y como Sebastian le estaba sujetando, Ciel no podía retorcerse. Sin embargo, maullido tras maullido, el minino protestaba incansablemente, fulminando con la mirada a su captor. Sebastian parecía no darse cuenta de nada, y cuando llegaron al baño y la puerta se cerró tras ellos con un "click" del cerrojo, el corazón de Ciel dio un vuelco.

Sebastian colocó un paño en el lavabo y lo lleno con agua tibia, donde depositó a un irascible Ciel segundos más tarde. Abochornado era un término que se quedaba corto para expresar todo lo que Ciel estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Un joven _adulto_ como él no debería estar siendo bañado cual bebe por un completo desconocido en semejantes condiciones…

Para más inri, el agua se sentía engorrosa por todo su cuerpo, como si en vez de estar eliminando la porquería le estuviese ensuciando todavía más. En definitiva, era una sensación muy desagradable; tan solo mejoró un _poquito_ cuando Sebastian empezó a masajear su cuerpo con jabón… solo para empeorar otra vez cuando llegó la hora del aclarado.

Diez minutos más tarde, un Ciel limpito, aseado y tembloroso volvía a esconderse debajo del sofá. Era un hecho: Ciel odiaba a Sebastian. El individuo en cuestión no solo había aprovechado la excusa del baño para manosearle de arriba a abajo mientras le arrullaba de manera humillante —Ciel nunca comprendería esa manía que tenía la gente de hablarle a los animales como si fuesen retardados—, sino que además había tenido la osadía de atarle un lacito azul al cuello. Sebastian. Era. Hombre. Muerto. No obstante, lo primordial por el momento era escapar del piso y encontrar a esa zorra alada para que le devolviese a la normalidad. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra después para ajustar cuentas con cierto amante de los felinos…

En esas estaba Ciel, maquinando su plan de escape magistral, cuando rugido proveniente de su estómago le sobresaltó. ¡¿Cómo podía tener hambre en una situación así?! En fin, si así lo quería su cuerpo, Ciel no podía negarse. Si a Sebastian no le había importado gastar agua caliente con él, seguro que tampoco le importaría compartir un poco de su comida.

Para bien o para mal, a Ciel le había quedado bastante claro que la obsesión de Sebastian con los gatos rozaba lo malsano. Su casa estaba llena de ellos, ya fuese en el estampado del mantel que cubría la mesa del salón o en el cuadro decorativo que colgaba de la pared de enfrente.

En aquellos instantes, Sebastian estaba perdido por alguna de las habitaciones del piso —increíblemente, Ciel podía olerle—, así que primero tendría que encontrarle para que le alimentase. Y eso no había sonado patético en absoluto…

Por lo menos, si nos centrásemos en el aspecto positivo de la situación, los andares de Ciel comenzaban a parecerse menos a los de un pato y más a los de un gato.

Ciel se deslizó en silencio por los pasillos de la casa y no tardó mucho en dar con el paradero de Sebastian. Así que haciendo uso de su cabeza para empujar la puerta de lo que parecía ser un despacho, Ciel entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la silla donde el hombre se encontraba sentado en frente de un escritorio.

De inmediato, Ciel comenzó a maullar y a restregarse contra las piernas de Sebastian. Desde el punto de vista del minino, sus propios maullidos le sonaban agudos e irritantes, pero a juzgar por la mirada cargada de adoración que le dirigió su compañero humano, Sebastian parecía estar derritiéndose con cada uno de ellos.

—Oh, ¿así que por fin has decidido salir de tu escondite? —le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante, estirando una mano —que Ciel logró esquivar a tiempo— para acariciarle el lomo—, Me alegro de que el susto se te haya pasado un poco, pero… ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?

" _Por fin estamos haciendo progresos_ ", pensó Ciel. Después, el gatito se sentó en el suelo muy dignamente y con la espalda bien erguida. Sus ojos azules y afilados se clavaron en los de Sebastian. Había llegado la hora. Sin más dilación, el felino abrió la boca y dejó escapar un último maullido, concentrando todos sus sentimientos de hambre e inanición en él.

Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces, y entonces…

—Así que era eso… —Los ojos de Ciel brillaron esperanzados—, te sentías solo y quieres mimitos.

" _¡Por supuesto que no, maldito imbécil! ¡¿Quién querría tus estúpidos mimos de todos modos?!_ ", bufó Ciel para sus adentros. Antes de que pudiese escapar, sin embargo, las manos de Sebastian ya le habían atrapado y ahora Ciel se encontraba aprisionado contra el pecho del hombre.

Casi al instante, Sebastian se puso manos a la obra acariciándole la cabeza, rascándole debajo de la barbilla y tras las orejas —ignorando descaradamente las mordeduras y zarpaos del gatito—, haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita…

Aunque Ciel quería mantenerse fuerte, sus pensamientos pivotaban entre " _Juro por Dios que te arrancaré los ojos"_ y _"¡Más arriba, más…! Ohhh, sí… Como se te ocurra parar te destruiré"._ En resumen, Ciel quería llorar de la vergüenza, y más aún cuando su propio cuerpo le traicionó y un profundo ronroneo emergió de su garganta.

Demasiado cansado como para seguir resistiéndose, al final Ciel se rindió y permitió que Sebastian frotase sus aterciopeladas orejitas hasta quedar conforme con la sesión de arrumacos.

—¿A qué no ha sido tan terrible? —le preguntó, permitiendo que sus dedos largos y huesudos se paseasen por pelaje plateado del animal.

Por toda respuesta, Ciel le dirigió al humano una mirada rebosante de desprecio.

—Vaya, eres una gatito muy cruel... Te ofrezco mi amor y tú lo rechazas y me partes el corazón —se burló Sebastian, fingiéndose desolado.

Una pesadez incómoda se instaló en el pecho de Ciel tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

Amor.

De no ser por ese estúpido sentimiento, ahora el minino se encontraría en casa. Todavía durmiendo en su cama. Con Lizzy esperándole al día siguiente en el gran comedor para desayunar tortitas juntos. Con su madre y con su padre…

No queriendo pensar más en el tema, sobre todo porque la sensación de su pecho estaba empeorando, Ciel se hizo una bola en el regazo de Sebastian y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba agotado y solo quería dormir para poder olvidar lo mucho que odiaba su vida.

Todo lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento fue como un sueño confuso para Ciel. En su estado de duermevela, ya ni siquiera tenía hambre; era como si su cuerpo se encontrase envuelto en un edredón cálido y suave, preparado para ser depositado sobre un yacimiento de nubes esponjosas. Incluso le pareció sentir el roce de una nariz contra la suya… ¿o eran unos labios?

De cualquier forma, ni Sebastian ni Ciel se percataron del fogonazo de luz multicolor que envolvió al gatito, en sintonía con las primeras luces del alba.

* * *

 **No me convence mucho como ha quedado el capítulo, pero como últimamente no me convence nada de lo que hago, lo subiré de todos modos para que lo juzguéis vosotros. La verdad es que estos días me está costando mucho escribir, aunque intentaré actualizar "Serendipia" para este finde si me da tiempo (spameando con disimulo).**

 **En fin, muchas muuuchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído, comentado y añadido a favoritos. Oh, y recordad que leer vuestras opiniones siempre es un placer (además, las opiniones son ideales para no meter la pata con una historia).**

 **Dicho esto, espero que nos volvamos a ver lo antes posible C:**


End file.
